


Endearment

by UselessProtagonist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessProtagonist/pseuds/UselessProtagonist
Summary: Kaede and Kokichi just enjoy being together. And touching each other.





	

“Maybe once, you should let me lead, Kae-chan.” Kokichi tells her as they sway gently in the afternoon sunlight filtering through blinds, but is hands are steady on her waist, along with soft kisses peppered above the collar of her shirt.

Kaede giggles into his hair then hiccups, the strawberry taste of the alcohol still present on her tongue. “But you're still so small, Kokichi.” she teases, gets the indignant huff she expected from him and laughs in pure delight, fingers curling and uncurling in the fabric at Kokichi's shoulders. 

“Besides,” she continues, “you did when we got married.”

Kokichi tilts his chin up to pout at her, “Maybe so.” He takes in her flushed cheeks and bright smile and seems to find it inevitable when he rocks up on his toes to kiss her. Her lips are still in the shape of her smile, but she sighs happily and crosses her wrists behind his neck.

They must make quite a picture, Kaede thinks as Kokichi plants a rather loud, wet kiss against her cheek and she laughs again before he's turning his head to kiss her properly again. Of course, he's only able to with Kaede tilting her forehead against his as she kisses back.

They soon end up sprawled across the floor, soon more giggling than kissing, but it's late in the afternoon when they do stop.

-

In the morning, Kaede isn't surprised to find Kokichi in the kitchen, wearing only his underwear and an over-sized shirt – but she is surprised to find him cooking.

“Woah there, you're not starting a fire, are you?” she asks, fingers splaying over his shoulders, and then she tugs at the shirt. “And is this mine?”

Kokichi turns his head slightly and grins at her. “Excuse me, but I find that highly offending,” he tells her in mock irritation, “And yes, it's yours, but I think it looks good on me, no?”

Kaede chuckles softly and hums in affirmation, eyes drifting down to the pastel-pink shirt Kokichi is wearing. She remembers buying the shirt at a department store years and years ago, and when she feels the front of the shirt, the logo that used to be there has been significantly worn away.

“Ohoho? What's this Kae-chan?” Kokichi asks slyly and a suggestive glint in his eyes as he notices her touch firm on his chest.

“Oh shush.” Kaede says, and softly whacks him on the back of the head. Then she peers over his shoulder. “What even _are_ you making?”

Kokichi gives a sobering look down at the pan on the stove. “Eggs.”

“Did you use eggs?”

“I'm not an idiot.”

“No,” Kaede laughs, “you just can't cook.”

-

“Have you seen my hair-tie?”

Kaede sticks her head around the corner of the bathroom doorway to look at Kokichi expectantly. She finds him sitting on the edge of their bed, cross-legged, pants still disregarded on the floor. He doesn't even verbally answer her question, just grins sharply and holds up the pink hair-tie for her to see. She rolls her eyes and holds her hand out as a gesture for him to hand it over.

But Kokichi shakes his head. “Come on Kae-chan,” he lilts at her, “let me put your hair up.”

And Kaede doesn't even protest because he's smiling at her and she can't resist, making her way over to the bed and sitting down on the edge when Kokichi shifts back.

It's an excuse, she knows, a silly excuse for him to brush his fingers across her skin as he brings her hair behind her. His touch lingering too long as he gathers the shorter strands framing her face before he leans forward to press a warm kiss just under her ear, and she shudders in delight. 

He kisses her again on the back of her neck as he ties her hair, and when she hums softly in approval she feels Kokichi smile against her skin. His hands then find her shoulders and he kisses lower at the first knob of her spine, lingering there longer than the others.

It feels as if they have the whole morning to stay together – as if they both aren't half-dressed and are losing time getting ready for work – but Kaede finds it nice to at least pretend they do.

-

Kaede wakes to Kokichi's fingers tracing patterns across her upper arm.

“Mm, Kokichi, what are you doing?” she asks, voice rougher with sleep and trying to crane her head to look.”

Kokichi snickers as he continues with his languid movements, “Trying to see if I can find the Gemini constellation among your moles.”

Kaede blinks as she attempts to make sense of his words. “What? Why?”

“Because it's _my_ constellation.”

At that, Kaede rolled around to face him, and once their eyes met they both erupted into laughter.

Kokichi sighed happily once they stopped and she felt his hands around her waist as he pulled her closer. “Good morning.” he says.

“Good morning.” she replies, still smiley from laughter despite the earliness of the morning.

He smiles back before leaning in closer. Their noses brush and then their lips. Kaede tilts her head and closes her eyes as she feels her body respond, a slow, sweet tingle traveling down her spine Kokichi's hands at her waist then slide down to her hips, and then lower still.

Kaede's eyes snap open immediately, and at the suggestively-sly grin Kokichi gives her, the tingle turns into a rush.

“Well good morning to you too, Kokichi-kun.” she says, her voice low with suggestiveness to match his grin.

Kokichi giggles, hands still firm in place, “You already said that, Kae-chan.”

And before Kaede can respond, he's ducking his head to kiss against her throat, then teeth grazing against sensitive skin; there's no need anyway. Kaede tilts her head back, moaning softly as he continues to kiss more of her exposed skin.

Soon his mouth finds hers again, and when it does, she winds her arms around his neck and kissing back with near desperation. Kokichi then moans against her mouth as she works a leg between his with the intent to wrap both of hers around his.

“Ah, _Kae-chan_ ,” Kokichi breathes against her lips, and perhaps he's about to say something else, but Kaede had adjusted her nightgown up around her waist and grinds against his leg in that moment, making them both moan unrestrained.

Kokichi rolls over on top of her, breathless, before reaching to push up her nightgown up over her head. Kaede lifts her arms up, happy to oblige.

-

Kaede can feel Kokichi watching her as she buttons up the collar of her lavender dress. She pretends not to notice, but her mouth tilts up involuntarily at the corners despite this.

“We'll lose our reservation if you don't hurry,” she informs him without looking as she's concentrating on clasping a gold chain around her neck.

Kokichi seems to jolt at her words. He fidgets with his vest and tie before asking her opinion. She giggles, informing him he's fine and he gives her a semi-distracted kiss as a thank you before disappearing into the bathroom. Kaede grins after him.

\- 

Even before their marriage, Kaede had noticed Kokichi's tendency to wander around half-clothed and-or immediately strip when behind closed doors. She didn't mind, however. In fact, sometimes, it was very much appreciated.

Kaede has her cheek against Kokichi's bare thigh. It's not particularly hot, like in the summer, but Kokichi is still wearing nothing but his underwear and propped up against the headboard, watching TV.  
She starts out also watching also, tipping back against the support of his other leg at her back, but then she gets caught up in the smooth, pale skin of his thigh, nosing near his inner knee and placing a warm kiss there.

Kokichi's skin twitches and his leg shifts against her lips and she pulls back. She then lifts her head and turns so she's on her elbows between his knees and wandering her gaze upward. There's a lazy smile playing on her lips, but Kokichi's eyes are dark as he watches her lean back down to trail kisses up the inside of his thigh.

There's a sharp exhale from Kokichi. Kaede looks up again to meet his heated stare that sends a shiver down her spine and moves up to kiss the few dimples littering his inner thigh open-mouthed and catching her teeth against skin. Kokichi's unsteady breathing breaks off into a whine as his hand finds itself in her hair, the gentle yet firm hold an unvoiced plea.

But Kaede continues the lingering kisses longer until reaching the other's clothed erection and pressing her mouth at the fabric just above it, watching as Kokichi's eyes flutter shut.

“ _Kaede_ ,” he groans, her name liquid heat on his tongue and surprisingly coherency. And it's all the encouragement she needs.

-

It's been a long day which is why Kaede appreciates the support of Kokichi's shoulder against her head.

She enjoys his warmth next to her as they just sit, feet tucked under thighs, his arm around her shoulders, and his thumb brushing across her knuckles gently.

Kokichi smells nice. She's always thought so, and takes full advantage of their position to breathe in his unique scent as if trying to absorb him directly into her veins. And she does it in a non-subtle manner, earning her a chuckle against her forehead. It's nice to be like this, she thinks.

“I love you,” she says. The declaration comes soft and warm, affection on her tongue.

Kokichi smiles, lifting the hand he has in his against his mouth. “I love you too, Kae-chan.” he shapes the words there, “I love you too.”


End file.
